


The Bachelor Party

by JediIlonaShepard



Category: Mass Effet
Genre: Bachelor Party, Dancing, Engagement, Gen, Sexual Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediIlonaShepard/pseuds/JediIlonaShepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fan-fic about a bachelor party on an asari planet, Illium involving a turian, a human, a salarian and of course the asari dancer.</p><p>
  <sub>© BioWare & Electronic Art/Microsoft</sub>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bachelor Party

**Author's Note:**

> note: I don't know the names of the three males so I had to come up with them. This fan-fic here is based on the bachelor party scene from the 2010 Sci-Fi video game. Mass Effect 2 .

_**That night at the Eternity on Illium..** _

 

"I still don't see why we're here.  Toracken said in a displeased manner. "Salarians do not get married"

 

"The hell do you mean by that?" Bailum asked, taking a small sip of ale from his glass while waching an asari preforming her dance on the table.

 

"I mean the My family simply negotiated a reproduction contract-"    
  


"Okay whatever," Bailum interupted "That's the closest you guys get to a wedding."

  
Toracken gave the human male a funny look. "Meaning?" The Salarian asked.   
  


"Meaning, you get a bachelor party," Bailum replied, nudging him "End of story."  
  


"I don't understand," The salarian said shaking his head "Humans celebrate  wedding contracts by tempting infidelity? That makes no sense!"  
  


"Calm down, man!" Bailum replied "Don't embarrass me in front of the stripper."  
  


Toracken looked at Vrik who was sitting at the other side of the table.   
  


"Well then answere this," Toracken said "Do turians do this too?"

 

"Don't look at me" Vrik said, sipping his ale from a shot glass. "I'm just here for the drinks."  
  


"You said that bachelor parties are for very close friends," Toracken said.  
  


"Of course I did," Bailum replied. "That's the reason why you're getting one."  
  


"The thing is We're just Co-wokers" The Salarian replied back.  
  


Bailum then looked at Toracken. "But We've been Co-workers for over five years, Aren't salarian years like dog years?"  
  


Then Toracken gave Bailum a angry look."That was very offensive" he said in an angry tone.  
  


"Okay," Bailum shrugged. "I didn't mean it that way, I'm sorry."  
  


"I know that," Toracken said. "And I appreciate the gesture, but my people don't even have the sex drives the way humans do."  
  


"Oh, is that so Toracken?" Bailum asked.  
  


"Yes, That's so." Toracken answered.

 

"Well take a good look at her, man, Everybody loves the asari," he said pointing at the asari on their table. "....And I do mean Everybody."  
  


"But we actually reproduce by....." Toracken trailed off as he watched the asari dance in front of him.   
  


"My Word, she is very limber."  
  


Just then he shook head and started talking again.  
  


"I can appreciate her dancing in a aesthetic manner, But....  I don't have.... feelings of..."   
  


The salarian trailed off again as he was becoming very aroused by the asari dancer on the table.  
  


"She is a lovely shade of blue."   
  


"She sure is, man," Bailum said as he smiled. "She sure is."  
  


"Okay, that makes my leg hurt just watching it" The turian complaned. "And my legs are ment to bend that way."

  
"Well this isn't as bad as I feared. It's actually.."Then suddenly, Toracken started to feel hot under the coller. "I-is it hot in here?" 

  
"Okay, you see that bit there? Bailum asked pointing his thumb at the asari's midsection.  
  


"You mean the litte divot in her abdomen?" Toracken asked.  
  


"It's called a belly button," Bailum explaned. "Humans and Asari have them."  
  


"They do?" Toracken asked.

 

"Yup, they do," Bailum winked. "And you my friend, will be doing shots out of it later tonight."  
  


"Oh, for crying out loud," Vrik said as he shook his head."That can't be saitary."  
  


"That's not the point, man!" Bailum argued.  
  


"I can understand why I might find asari attractive." Toracken said, watching the asari dance. "But how can they be attractive to humans also?  
  


"What are you getting at?" Vrik asked. "Of course, asari are very attractive to humans."  
  


"What I'm getting at," Toracken explaned. "....Is that asari look just like salarians."  
  


Bailum and Vrik both gave Toracken that weird and confused look.  
  


"What the hell are you talking about?" Bailum asked. "Asari do not look anything like salarians,the look just like humans, and I'm not seeing anything salarian on her at all."  
  


"You're both wrong," The turian interjected. "They look jut like blue turians, look at the head-fringe!"  
  


"Do you suppose they are mind-controling us to see them attractive?" Bailum asked.  
  


"I'm wondering the same thing...." Toracken said.  
  


"Will both of you shut up?" Vrik asked. "You'll ruin this for me, and beside there aren't many turian women here on Illium.  
  


"Well I suppose watching one more dance wouldn't hurt" Toracken smiled.  
  


"That's the spirit! " Bailum said as he let out a chuckle.

 

"As long as I won't be paying for the drinks." Vrik said.

 

For the rest of the evening, The three watched the asari dancer continue with her preformence on the table.


End file.
